This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been widely applied to desktop computers, handsets, TV sets, and various office automatization and audio/video devices. The LCD generally includes a Thin Film Transistor (TFT)-type LCD, a Thin Film Diode (TFD)-type LCD, a Ultra Fine Bright (UFB)-type LCD, etc., where the TFT-type LCD is an active matrix-type liquid crystal display, which is a plate capacitor formed by two glass substrates between which liquid crystals are sandwiched, and storage capacitors in the capacitor is charged by TFTs embedded on the lower glass substrate to maintain voltage required for each frame of picture until a next frame of picture is refreshed, where the contents of the frame of picture are determined by the amounts of charges of the storage capacitor.